


All You Need Is A Valkyrie

by Kharons_Shotgun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!142, Alpha!Brunnhilde, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Homophobia, M/M, Sexual Frustration, a LOT of sexual frustration, cuz 142 doesn't give a single fuck, from Grandmaster I mean, just a little bit
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: ABO設定（限Asgard人）Alpha!142 / Grandmaster這是一個關於142抵達Sakaar後的故事，以及一個從一開始就煞到她，卻絲毫不知道自己在招惹什麼的宗師。※ 一切設定遵照電影版本，少量參考漫畫設定





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 又名：宗師的性挫敗奇幻之旅（啥  
>   
> 對啦我就是這麼愛Jeff Goldblum，雖然宗師在電影裡表現得完全是一個浪蕩直男、但只要是他演過的角色我都想上他（爆  
> 況且憑著他對142的態度以及身旁女伴的長相──宗師根本200%煞到142了(吧)  
>   
> 於是在我一心一意想要攻JG版宗師的執念下，這篇毫無邏輯可言的OOC ABO文就誕生了。  
> 不保證何時完結；我的幻肢最近被Thor 3搞得有點混亂 ~~（瞧瞧上一篇海劊）~~  
>   
>  另外標題是隨便取的，我一時間什麼都想不到，有可能之後更換  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
　　當Brunnhilde首次踏上Sakaar，一如所有來到這顆星球的人，她是被某個入口隨機拋進來的。她如粉塵般灑落在地表上，跌進某個巨大垃圾堆裡，而等她掙扎著爬上那座垃圾山頂時，底下已經站滿一群人。  
  
　　他們衣著迥異、臉掛面具，渾身上下都是色彩斑斕的奇怪碎布。不久後Brunnhilde才知道他們是來自宇宙各地的拾荒者，但在當下，Brunnhilde只當他們是一群找事的混混。  
  
　　他們也的確是，一字不差。  
  
　　於是Brunnhilde先是掀翻了半群人，又靠雙手揍翻了半群人。垃圾山被她搞得面目全非，她的黑髮與靛藍披風在空中飛舞，利刃剛從上一人胸腔拔起又直直戳進下一人臉頰，她與她的龍牙劍在這一群烏合之眾面前所向披靡。  
  
　　直到第二艘金屬艇降落，新一群人馬出現，她才明白事情不妙。  
  
　　第二群人顯然比第一群精明多了，他們深諳黃雀在後的道理。從遠方觀察得知Brunnhilde並不好惹後，他們一上來就以電擊網伺候，再加上幾波敢死隊困住她行動範圍，成功讓Brunnhilde被拿下並拉上飛船──那時電擊網還不普遍，他們這可是下了重本──為了不讓辛苦白費，他們在捕捉到Brunnhilde後只做了兩件事：第一件事，他們將Brunnhilde身上所有東西扒光，金屬手甲、武器、看起來做工細緻的披風──在Sakaar上，不是什麼東西都有價值，很多時候入口拋進來的東西就只是石頭或凍土塊，這也是為何物盡其用成了最高守──第二件事，他們把Brunnhilde帶去見宗師。  
  
　　宗師那時才剛成立競技賽不久，正缺人得很。他有時甚至連手無縛雞之力的平民都收，只要那些傢伙能在場上撐過三分鐘暖個場就好。因此，與其直接吃掉Brunnhilde，這群拾荒者當時算是動了回腦子，決定拿她去換取賞金。要知道花天酒地對他們這種渣滓而言始終是夢想，可若這異常能打的小妞賣了個好價錢，他們就能實現夢想一次了。  
  
　　事實證明，這小妞的確值錢。十來萬塊額度被轉進帳戶中，令他們一夕致富。當然，對於Brunnhilde來說事情就不這麼美妙了。她成了一位挑戰者，還被安排即刻上場。  
  
　　「噢，妳很幸運，」她還記得宗師第一次見到她的畫面，更記得他第一句說的話，因為這傢伙他媽的有夠碎嘴：「瞧瞧你，就是個完美的鬥士。Topaz，快讓他們下去準備，我想在今晚安排一場女戰士對上原始巨龍的比賽──對，就是那頭上星期被送來的龍，身上佈滿錐角的那一隻──喔等等，我都還沒問妳叫什麼呢。妳是個女人對吧？快告訴我妳的稱號，越聳動越好。」  
  
　　Brunnhilde被鎖鍊吊在天花板，呈現頭下腳上的姿勢──是的，那時他們也還沒發明挑戰者專用的投影說明椅──她大聲罵了一句滾開，然後克服了倒吊的艱難角度，成功將唾沫吐在宗師鞋尖前。  
  
　　可惜他們把她吊得太遠了，她本想直接噴在那神經病身上。  
  
　　宗師見狀毫不生氣，反倒更開心了。「快看！我真是撿到寶了，」他揮一揮手，讓士兵將Brunnhilde倒轉過來，兩人終於正式面對面。她有些意外地發現那輕浮嗓音來自一位中年男子──銀髮隨意後梳，下唇有一道青藍紋身，衣著俗氣到自成一格。  
  
　　宗師又說：「不如這樣吧，假如妳今晚獲勝──我必須先提醒妳，親愛的，那可是隻很壯觀的巨龍，跟一艘飛船差不多大──那麼妳就直接來幫我做事，如何？我用得上像妳這麼有個性的傢伙，噢，這一定會很好玩的。」  
  
　　然後在Brunnhilde有機會直接往他臉上吐痰之前，她被拉下去做賽前準備了。  
  
　　兩小時後，站在競技場內，Brunnhilde必須承認那的確是隻不錯的野獸。巨大、威武又有點戰鬥腦袋，可惜牠並不知道Brunnhilde經歷過什麼訓練、不知道她上場前被做了什麼準備，更不知道她不久前才看過比牠駭人數千倍的 _怪物_ ──五分鐘後，那隻足足有三層樓高的猛獸癱倒在地，不再起身。  
  
　　那場被形容為『驚天女武俠與暴刺巨顎龍』的終極對決就這樣落幕了。  
  
　　那晚Brunnhilde再度見到宗師，他像是嗑藥嗑嗨了一樣，一見到她就嚷嚷著「快看我最厲害的冠軍！」Brunnhilde像看傻子一樣瞪著他，這次她沒被倒吊著，身上鎖鏈倒是被多纏了幾圈。  
  
　　他再度問她：「妳叫什麼名字？」而Brunnhilde的回答是：「你祖宗」。宗師開懷大笑，對她風騷地眨了眨眼：「甜心，假如你是我祖宗，那你肯定有上百億歲了。你懂我的意思。」  
  
　　她不懂，不過她懶得問。  
  
　　宗師坐在奢華的高腳椅上扭捏了一下後，突然轉了個語氣：「我的冠軍，我知道我答應過你什麼，不過在看完今晚的比賽後……妳有興趣做我的長駐鬥士嗎？我會給妳最豪華的房間，還有最棒的娛樂設施，只要妳每次的比賽都壓軸上場，妳說怎麼樣？」  
  
　　「你要我做你的戰鬥機器？」  
  
　　「嘿，別這麼說你自己，親愛的。你會是賽場上的明星。」  
  
　　「我對打架沒興趣──還有今晚是個例外，」Brunnhilde回答，語氣不悅：「我來自一個你不會想知道的地方，而你讓人施打的興奮劑也只對我見效了60秒。那小玩意下次就不會有用了，老兄，除非你瘋狂加重劑量，」她露出一個毫不在乎的笑容：「不過，我倒是不反對嗑藥嗑倒掛──如果你堅持要我上場，那就繼續幫我打藥吧。我喜歡免費的東西，反正我本來就是來這邊等死的。」  
  
　　此話一出，宗師倒是立刻不堅持了。Brunnhilde突然流露的自毀傾向太強烈，讓缺乏人才的他不得不妥協，他趕緊說：「喔不不不，我怎麼能讓妳這樣自甘墮落呢？瞧瞧妳，年輕貌美又能打，Sakaar需要更多像妳這樣的人才，」他故作苦惱地轉頭對旁人說：「妳看看我該拿這個小淘氣怎麼辦，Topaz？擁有如此力量卻反對暴力，實在是太感人了。我都不知道該安排什麼工作給她了。」  
  
　　宗師身旁那個年輕女子只是翻了個白眼，冷聲道：「那就讓她去做剷鬥士，幫你找更多替代品回來不就好了。」  
  
　　宗師張大嘴，雙眼發亮。「天啊Topaz，我沒想到妳還有如此智慧。」  
  
　　「嘿、我才不要去幫你們做什麼人口販子，」Brunnhilde打斷他們。  
  
　　「不不，別說得這麼難聽，我們應該稱呼這作──」宗師彈了個響指，「快，誰給我一個什麼詞，用來形容挖掘人才的──」  
  
　　角落某位士兵開口：「星探？」  
  
　　「沒錯！要不要做我的星探，驚天女武俠？當然，我們不是真的將這份工作稱為星探。就像剛才說的，當地人稱呼這份工作為剷鬥士，而我覺得它聽起來蠻酷的，所以就沿襲了這份傳統──當然，妳不用擔心，我不會因為妳換了個職位就虧待妳，只要妳替我找來好東西，我會給妳最棒的價格，另外我旗下的各種娛樂場所都任你使用！妳可以在Sakaar過上最奢華的生活，驚天女武俠，妳甚至可以讓這個名號響徹全星──」  
  
　　「說真的，別叫我那個蠢名字，如果你想要我替你做事的話。」Brunnhilde忍不住再次打斷他。  
  
　　「噢抱歉，我的錯，你剛剛說你叫什麼？」  
  
　　「也別想趁機釣出我的名字──我不會告訴你的。」  
  
　　宗師撇嘴，孩子氣地放下雙手。「好吧，」他再次看向Topaz，「你上次跟我說Sakaar當地人都是怎麼取名字的？我忘了。」  
  
　　Topaz頭也不轉：「為他們的小孩命名還是為剷鬥士命名？」  
  
　　「你覺得我能生出這樣的小孩嗎？」宗師的手往Brunnhilde那邊比劃，「我是說，對啦，我的確很喜歡各種膚色的美人，但你也知道我是不生育主義者。想想看，假如以後我要教我的新生兒玩遊戲，他卻幼小得連骰子都不會擲，那這還有什麼樂趣可言？」  
  
　　「你可以教他不包含骰子的遊戲，」Topaz回答。  
  
　　「有時候我真不知道我少了妳能做什麼，我的智星，」宗師再次被這回答娛樂了。  
  
　　「我可以走了嗎？」Brunnhilde忍不住問：「你的鎖鏈真的很爛，如果不是今天早上我狀況不太好，我早就閃人了，」說完，她雙手往兩邊一揮，撐破了那幾條沒用的鍊子──是的，他們當年也還沒針對具有異常力量的人形生物設計出特殊束鍊──然後無所謂似地站在原地，用拇指往肩後比了比，「我要去找個地方睡了，你們兩個慢慢聊吧。」  
  
　　「等等！」宗師從高腳椅上站起來，「快點Topaz，我的女武俠要走了，我們還沒談好工作細節呢，快點先把稱呼問題搞定了！剷鬥士平常都是怎麼命名的？給我一個聽起來最酷炫的──」  
  
　　「133？」  
  
　　「── _什麼？_ 」宗師一臉不可置信：「他們用 **數字** 命名？」  
  
　　Topaz面無表情：「不然你以為你今天早上叫我打賞的77號叫什麼？」  
  
　　「喔，133聽起來還可以，我接受，」Brunnhilde說。反正她都要困在這顆星球上了，第一天就能找到個工作當消遣，這聽起來還不錯。  
  
　　「不、 **不！** 」宗師震驚地搖頭，又轉過來看Brunnhilde，「妳確定妳不想叫驚天女武俠嗎？嘿，不然這樣如何，絕地女戰──」  
  
　　「你的軍隊也爛透了，」Brunnhilde插嘴：「說真的，老兄，如果我們以後要合作，你最好把東西都升級一下。」  
  
　　「唉，你懂的，」他無奈地揮了揮手，「事業剛開始的時候都這樣，所以我才需要妳啊，猛力斬龍女。」  
  
　　「我真的不想說：你的命名品味同樣爛透了。」  
  
　　宗師皺眉，這次終於感到被冒犯了──別怪罪他，他對品味這個詞有種莫名的堅持──怎料他才剛朝Brunnhilde「嘿」了一聲，連發怒都沒來得及，就見Topaz突然從牆角遞出一把雷射槍。  
  
　　「那是啥？」Brunnhilde警戒起來，她的直覺向來很準。  
  
　　宗師的怒氣頓時煙消雲散。他無奈地推開槍管：「不，Topaz，我們沒有要分解她，她只是提出意見而已。我們現在很缺人才，不能隨隨便便就分解工作夥伴──天啊妳快把槍放下。」  
  
　　總之，那晚在Brunnhilde真的受不了閃人之前，宗師終於勉強答應讓她以數字為名──「但換一個雙數的怎麼樣？我最近比較喜歡雙數，」他提議──於是Brunnhilde從那天開始被稱作142，也是從那天開始，她定居在Sakaar。

* * *

  
  
  
　　要不了幾個月，這份“事業”便擴展到了全星。宗師看起來或許像個成天無所事事的嬉皮，他多重分工的能力卻令人驚嘆。值得一提的是，縱使他主辦的是暴力競賽，這背後的建構過程卻全靠言語力量。他舌燦蓮花、爾虞我詐，又異常富有。142知道這男人的袖子裡肯定藏了不少花招，卻探不出他的底。  
  
　　而除了他們蒸蒸日上的競技事業外，宗師對待優良商品也格外慷慨。他樂於用金錢買賣各種東西，也樂於以各種方式享受他的戰利品們。  
  
　　當然，假如商品不怎麼樣，他也不吝給予負面評價。  
  
　　當142第一次抓了某位拾荒者賣給他時，他就一邊彈著奇怪的七彩光弦樂器，一邊站在階梯上品頭論足，甚至連正眼看向那個可憐生物超過五秒鐘都不肯。  
  
　　「我不知道耶，他似乎不太上相，」宗師說，隨即用三根手指刷過光弦，讓樂器發出奇怪的呼嚕聲，「沒有好看的造型，也沒什麼戰鬥力，更沒有任何個人特色可言……妳剛剛說他是從哪來的？他會飛嗎？」  
  
　　「這重要嗎？」142雙手盤胸，有些不耐煩地說：「你說你需要有人暖場，我就抓了一個人過來，這才是重點。」當然，她沒提她抓人的原因：這不長眼的傢伙想偷她東西。  
  
　　「可是親愛的，我對你的期待不只這些，」宗師用兩根手指倒刷光弦，這次聲音變成某種蒸氣呼嘯，「我想要得是更強壯的、更有自信的、更出眾的──該怎麼說才好，我想要的特質是──這麼說吧，我想要更像妳的挑戰者，142，我的屠龍冠軍。」他朝她眨眼。  
  
　　142挑眉。「所以我該找個擁有黑色長髮、棕色皮膚，身高162公分的Alpha戰士？」  
  
　　「喔不、我不是指字面上的像妳，142，」宗師將手掌停留在弦面上方，「當然，如果妳真的找到這種人我也不介意，」他曖昧地笑了起來。  
  
　　「你的品味真詭異，」142回答。她完全不想知道宗師找這種人的用途為何，更何況她在這個星球上也幾乎不可能找到一位Alpha──除了Asgard人之外，其它種族很少擁有相同的生殖系統。  
  
　　「總之，我恐怕不能給你什麼好價碼，我親愛的142，」宗師將樂器遞給旁邊某位陌生人，惋惜地說：「500額度，不能再多了。」  
  
　　142對500額度能做什麼沒有概念，那時她才剛來到Sakaar一個月左右，尚未沉溺於酒癮，而且每天都在市郊的垃圾堆中打發時間。「隨便你，」她說，然後看見手背上閃過一個光點──那是她的識別裝置兼戶頭帳號，只要點選它還會跳出各種視窗。奇怪的外星科技。  
  
　　確認額度被如實匯入戶頭後，142頭也不回地走了，她沒理會宗師想要繼續攀談的表情，因為她突然發現自己應該研究一下當地物價，順便找些更有趣的事情來做。  
  
　　十五天後，他們再次見面，這次142替宗師抓了個金屬生命體。她本來不想再做這份工作，可在垃圾堆閒晃更無聊，於是在無所事事了十幾天後，她決定拜訪一下這位個人特色過剩的雇主。  
  
　　她沒料到的是，才剛看見商品被推進房間，宗師就立刻從椅子上亢奮跳起。  
  
　　「老天，一塊鐵！」宗師突兀地大喊：「一塊活著的鐵──大家快看！」  
  
　　那個金屬生命體聞言咕噥了什麼，很明顯是髒話，但142聽不懂，她沒學過金屬語。  
  
　　「我太滿意了，142！」宗師毫不理會金屬生命體的咒罵，將一隻手蓋上胸膛，一副感動萬分的模樣，「瞧瞧這傢伙，一塊活生生的鐵！你能想像他上場的樣子嗎？到時候觀眾一定會想： _天啊，那是什麼？我該怎麼下注？這到底是什麼鬼東西？_ 喔，這週末的比賽一定會非常有趣，我太期待了！」說完，他直直走下階梯，狀似要擁抱142。  
  
　　「嘿，給我後退。」142打掉他的手。  
  
　　宗師很識相地收回手指。「真是暴力，」他一邊搓揉指尖一邊控訴，卻同時拋出一個媚眼給她，「我就喜歡妳這樣。」  
  
　　她有點能理解Topaz為什麼愛翻白眼了。「廢話少說，你想給多少錢？」  
  
　　「嗯，五萬塊怎麼樣？」宗師回答，隨後往旁揮手，準備叫人轉帳。  
  
　　142一聽傻了。「 **五萬？** 」她大喊道。  
  
　　「不夠多嗎？」宗師偏額：「那六萬如何？」  
  
　　「慢著、 **慢著──** 」142伸出一隻手指，「你的意思是說，我上次帶給你一個有血有肉又有四肢的外星人，你只給我五百塊，我這次帶給你一塊鐵，你卻給我五萬？」她不可置信地回頭指向那個金屬生命體，「你認真的？」  
  
　　「當然。五萬塊不好嗎？」宗師一臉不明白，非常真誠那種。  
  
　　「天啊，你的品味真的、真的很詭異。」而142嚴肅的說。  


 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
　　一位全身舖滿白粉的外星人朝她飛撲過來。142輕鬆躲開攻擊、打掉對方武器，然後腳一伸就讓那傢伙跌了個狗吃屎。那白粉男在重力加速度下斷了條腿，順帶往前方翻滾掉進其餘傷員之中。142伸了個懶腰，遙望遠方石丘，滿意地發現在一上午的游擊戰後，對方領袖終於站出來了。  
  
　　「妳這個該死的女外星人！」遠方一個聲音喊道，142瞇眼，猜測那大概就是這群人的頭頭。可惜她看不出來對方是什麼玩意──有可能是某種硬膠組成的生物，也有可能是作工太爛的機器人──她沒回話，只是抬起一隻手往前方挑釁，很快地三兩人馬又衝過來，被她輕輕鬆鬆解決掉，這次硬膠人的高喊成了一串髒話。  
  
　　她開始感到無聊了。說真的，這群拾荒者少了電擊網還真是沒什麼能耐可言。偏偏那玩意很貴，而這群人當中有九成都窮得只能穿石頭度日。  
  
　　「早點告訴我答案，我就早點放過你們，」142說。她的聲音中氣十足，不用刻意大喊便能傳遍四周，可那硬膠人卻像是讓膠水堵住耳朵一樣，氣憤地回喊：「我要讓妳哭著在我腳下求饒！」  
  
　　142忍不住笑了。她果然不能期待這些人的智商。「那就來吧。」她瀟灑地往前一踏，進入又一輪戰鬥之中。  
  
　　半小時後，當這方圓三里內的人都被她揍得倒地不起時，才終於有一個生物窩在碎石堆旁邊顫抖地回答她：妳該去問問宗師。  
  
　　「我去問那個瘋子做什麼？」142蹲在他身前，有點看不出來這傢伙哪一端才是頭部：「東西是他拿的？」  
  
　　那個四隻手都斷了的傢伙搖搖頭──也許是尾巴，142真心分不出來──他邊哭邊說：「妳不明白嗎？他可是宗師，他知道所有事情，」然後他身體一縮，擠進地上石縫裡，求饒道：「拜託別殺我，這裡真的沒有那東西，它早就不知去向了。」  
  
　　142抬起手掌，劈昏了那傢伙。  
  
  
　　這也是為什麼當142第四次見到宗師時，她什麼都沒帶。而就像前面說的，那時Sakaar星才剛被開發不久，許多設備都沒時間升級，因此她不費吹灰之力就見到了那傢伙，就在整個角鬥場當時最高的那一層樓內。  
  
　　宗師那時正在跟別人商談些什麼。142遠遠看過去，還以為這詭異的老頭在談公事，等她走進了，才聽到宗師那總是不正經的嗓音說：「所以我要花多少錢才能打造好這騪飛船？我想趁我生日時在上面開個派對──喔，不用很大，只要能容納我跟我的女伴們就好。我們將在上面來一場“騎乘”，你懂的。」他風騷地眨了隻眼。  
  
　　對方聽見後「呃」了一聲。「冒昧請問一下，您的生日是在幾個月後？」那個亮黃色皮膚的外星人說。  
  
　　「我不知道，」宗師聳聳肩，「下個月？」然後在黃膚人有機會問出是幾號以前，他又感慨地說：「喔，親愛的，如果把我的生日換算成Sakaar星週期，那我們得等到下世紀才能開性愛派對了。你活不到那時候的，我還想讓你幫我打造別的東西呢。」說完，他拍了拍對方肩膀。  
  
　　幾秒後，那個啞口無言的外星人退下了。  
  
　　142趁機走了上去。  
  
　　宗師幾乎是一看到她，就開始嚷嚷他有多麼開心。「瞧瞧妳，這不是我的屠龍冠軍嗎？」他說：「嘿，我最近又撿到一隻龍，稍微有點沒看頭，但拿來濫竽充數還是可以的。妳想跟牠打一架嗎？我們可以直接安排在後天的比賽上！」  
  
　　「我不想打架，」142雙手插腰。  
  
　　「喔好吧，」宗師看起來有點失落，「反正我也不確定那條龍還活不活著──那傢伙昨晚摔進Sakaar星的時候竟然把自己搞到頸椎骨折了──妳確定妳不想參賽嗎？我除了那條龍之外還買下了一隻巨大螳螂人，有這麼大！」  
  
　　「我，不想，打架，」142冷著臉，露出死亡視線。  
  
　　宗師趕緊放下他才剛舉起來想描述大小的雙手，失望地說：「好啦、好啦，沒有打架，」他話鋒一轉：「那我知道了，妳這次又帶給我什麼新鮮貨嗎？我最近一直想找新賣點，最好是能噴火的，能替場上增加一點熱力──」  
  
　　「不，我只帶了我自己。」她盤起雙手：「聽著，我──」  
  
　　怎料她什麼都還沒說，宗師已經倒進身後沙發內，用一種十分驚訝的眼神看向她。142皺眉，才剛想問那個表情是什麼意思，就聽見宗師下一秒大喊：「Topaz，Topaz──！」  
  
　　始終站在他身後的女子回應，完全不像耳膜剛受到劇烈音量衝擊的樣子：「是？」  
  
　　「妳聽到了嗎，妳聽到她剛剛說什麼了嗎？」宗師問，語氣興奮得不正常：「我就知道這一天會到來，卻沒想到這麼快──她要把自己重新賣給我了，Topaz，妳覺得我該出多少錢才好？」  
  
　　「一百五？」Topaz回答。  
  
　　「萬？那會不會太少了。」宗師說。  
  
　　「塊。」Topaz的臉就跟冰山一樣冷。  
  
　　「喔Topaz，妳的幽默總是讓我出乎意料。」而宗師傻笑，徹底被娛樂了。  
  
　　「嘿！沒有人要賣出任何東西，你們兩位，」142忍不住打斷他們，用手指向宗師：「還有你，什麼叫做“我就知道這一天會到來”？──不，這才不會發生，你看著好了。」  
  
　　「話別說得這麼死，親愛的，」宗師朝她眨了眨眼，142懷疑這老頭有什麼奇怪的勾引癖，而Topaz則露出十分陰鷙的表情，似乎為142用手直指宗師的行為感到非常不滿。  
  
　　142嘆了口氣。「總之今天沒有買賣。我是來問你一個消息的，聽說你有答案。」  
  
　　「但那不就是樁買賣了嗎？」宗師一臉不解：「你今天想買什麼消息，我的屠龍冠軍？」  
  
　　「你還 _販賣_ 消息？」  
  
　　「不然你以為我怎麼會這麼富有？」宗師露出一個壞笑。  
  
　　好吧，這還蠻有道理的。142不得不在心裡承認。  
  
　　「總之，簡單來說，我在找一把劍。」142說。  
  
　　「任何劍？」宗師問。  
  
　　「不，是一把劍柄泛金的長劍，它──」  
  
　　「材質是？」  
  
　　「嘿，別打斷我，它的劍身由獨特龍牙製──」  
  
　　「任何特殊力量？」  
  
　　「你介意別插嘴嗎？它具有無法被破壞的特──」  
  
　　「你是在說一把長約70公分、劍身與柄連接處有流線型設計，柄尾還帶有圓環的一把長劍嗎？」宗師用手指尖端抵著下巴，「我知道它在哪裡。」  
  
　　「你，你是怎麼──」142震驚地張著嘴，「老實說，你是不是有讀心能力？」  
  
　　「什麼？不，我為什麼要有那種能力？」宗師皺起鼻梁，「那聽起來就爛透了，如果我有讀心術，那我在玩遊戲的時候不就沒有挑戰性了嗎？」  
  
　　「呃，你又不一定要拿這種能力來作弊。」142忍不住吐槽。  
  
　　「那不然我還能拿它做什麼？」宗師反問得真誠。  
  
　　「算了。總之，我需要那把劍。」  
  
　　宗師回頭去跟Topaz說悄悄話，期間偷瞄了142一眼。142給他一個“你想怎樣？”的表情，宗師又立刻轉頭回去跟Topaz碎嘴。然後他坐正，清了清喉嚨，說：「一百五。」  
  
　　142喜出望外。「真的？哇，老兄，我沒想到你這麼慷慨。這樣吧，就當作我欠你一個人──」  
  
　　「萬。」宗師又接著說。  
  
　　「 **什麼？** 」  
  
　　「Topaz，幫我跟她解釋一下這個星球的經濟制度。她才剛來到這裡，恐怕還不太理解──」  
  
　　「我來到這個鳥地方三個月了，謝謝，我很理解這裡的經濟制度是什麼鬼，」142說，隨後暴躁地大吼：「150萬── **你瘋了嗎？** 我得撿 **三十塊活鐵** 給你才能買一個小道消息？你當活金屬天天都會自動掉下Sakaar嗎？」她氣憤地轉頭踢翻一張椅子──說真的，她完全不知道為什麼房間中央會有一張椅子，那個能拿來幹嘛？──「我要怎麼做你才會立刻賣給我？快說！」  
  
　　「哇喔，」而宗師的回答完全與問題毫不相干：「天啊，妳剛剛那一腳真的太帥了。快看那個椅子，Topaz，它整個都凹陷進去了──為這個畫面感到性奮是正常的嗎？我覺得我明天就需要那艘船。」宗師像個期待不已的小女孩般扭動。  
  
　　「我他媽會讓你的臉凹進去，如果你不回答我的問題，」而142轉頭再度用手指著宗師：「我需要那把劍，在它被什麼人徹底藏起來或賣出這個星球以前，你最好幫我。」  
  
　　宗師閉嘴了。他吞嚥，看不出是因為害怕或是別的什麼。他將雙腿交疊，彆扭地換了個坐姿，然後突然說：「不如這樣，妳再替我踹翻幾張椅子？」  
  
　　「 _什麼？_ 」  
  
　　「剛好我有幾個雛形需要測試，」他拍手，無視Topaz眼神中的強烈不同意，讓人送上來四把新金屬椅，說：「如果你幫我做一場外力測試，我就告訴你消息，怎麼樣？」  
  
　　「你知道，有時候我真搞不懂你那個詭異的腦袋在想什麼，」142抹一把臉，為這突如其來的翻轉感到不可思議：「你願意用150萬換我踹翻四張椅子？認真的？」  
  
　　「噢，別這麼誇獎我，」而宗師只是微笑，整個人陷進沙發內，隨後命令她開始摧毀家具。  
  
  
　　三分鐘後，142帶著消息走出角鬥場。  
  
　　五天後，當她終於從星球的另一端找出那把劍時，宗師的初代派對艦正飛過首都上方。  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
　　第二屆屠龍冠軍誕生了。  
  
　　一個不知道從哪被撿來的巨大蛇形外星人光榮勝出，而這次被用來當作壓軸的錘尾巨龍則是扁嘴大張地倒在地上，舌頭向外翻，一眼就能看出是被長條物勒死的。  
  
　　「太精采了！」宗師的聲音被廣播出去，他站在觀景台上一邊拍手一邊說謝幕詞，像個年度頒獎典禮的主持人。可惜當年還沒裝設立體投影，因此沒人能看見他那張笑得開懷的臉。  
  
　　除了142之外。因為她人正坐在廣播台旁邊，姿態慵懶地倚在沙發上，以“第一屆屠龍冠軍”的身分被請來當觀戰嘉賓。  
  
　　致詞完後，閉幕音樂響起。宗師對於聲光效果向來都很要求，他就像是娛樂的代名詞，無論是音樂、遊戲、比賽、派對……他的要求向來是最高規格，而看看窗外那些如今仍為比賽結果興奮不已的觀眾們正隨音樂扭動身體，這證明了一件事：他的高要求的確獲得了廣大認同，甚至讓眾人如癡如狂。  
  
　　宗師轉頭對142說：「嘿，我突然有個想法，你覺得我們把每一屆特別傑出的冠軍都做成巨型雕像刻在角鬥場的外牆上怎麼樣？華麗又壯觀，就像個名人堂！」  
  
　　「別忘了，宗師，我們每個月都辦一次比賽，」142吐槽：「有時候甚至半個月一次，假如你那個月特別無聊的話。相信我，要不了多久你的角鬥場就會被雕像佔滿了。」  
  
　　「噢，你會這麼說只是因為害羞，142，因為你就是第一屆屠龍冠軍，」宗師一臉“我懂你”的表情，令142連反駁都懶得給。他又繼續提議：「不如這樣吧，我們做個主題選拔，例如每屠十屆的龍就來一次屠龍明星賽，然後最終獲勝的總冠軍將被刻在外牆上。」  
  
　　142想了一下──她記得角鬥場後台目前長得像龍的生物只剩一隻。莫非這代表他們這群剷鬥士接下來都得積極抓龍了？  
  
　　雖然依照宗師的有錢程度，他最後搞不好會直接跟其它星球購買充數，但這個想法依然讓142頭疼，畢竟他們可是看天吃飯的人。只是還沒等她提出龍群掉進Sakaar的稀有程度，宗師就眉頭一皺，說：「等等，但那樣我就不可能刻妳了，142，除非妳願意參加第一次的屠龍明星大賽……」他偷偷瞄向她，「妳願意嗎？」  
  
　　好吧，原來除了抓龍之外還有令她更頭疼的事。  
  
　　142盤起雙手，面無表情地回：「不。」  
  
　　「噢，別這樣，一定會很好玩的，」宗師試圖用手肘去頂她，不過142看也不看就避開了，「放心，假如妳輸了，我會用妳戶頭的遺產幫你辦一場豪華大遊行，讓整個星球都風光地紀念妳！當然如果裡面錢不夠的話，我還會幫你出剩下的部分。這提議不錯吧？」  
  
　　「……老實說，有時候我聽不出來你是認真的還是在開玩笑。」  
  
　　「我當然很認真，142，遊行是一件很重要的事。我們還能在最後放煙火，就在角鬥場最上方。」他指了指窗外。  
  
　　「重點是，假如我真的掛了，宗師，那就沒有“我們”了。」142糾正他。  
  
　　「老天啊，你說得對，」宗師摀住嘴，「不然我們先在賽前放一次煙火如何？我最近找到一個放煙火的人才，正想讓妳看看，而且最重要的是：裡面沒有一絲火焰──那是全電子化光影！噢，我好久沒看到光幕式煙火了。你也知道，Sakaar人都只喜歡噴彩色粉末。」  
  
　　「你老實跟我說，你剛剛是不是酒喝太多了？」她忍不住問：「你今晚說話比平時還瘋癲，也許我該先走了。」  
  
　　「嘿、等等！」宗師趕緊阻止她起身，「我還以為你會說這很浪漫呢，142，」他假裝受傷地摀住胸口，「想想看，如果你戰死，那場電子煙火就是我給你的最後一份禮物了。」  
  
　　142聞言挑眉，忍不住反駁他：「說得好像你有送過我任何一份禮物一樣。」  
  
　　「我沒有嗎？」他驚訝地回答，旋即轉頭過去喊人：「Topaz、Topaz──有什麼玩具是我最近玩膩了可以送人的？」  
  
　　Topaz正站在後頭幫他收拾廣播電線。「外面那頭龍。」  
  
　　「Topaz，不，我不能第一次送禮物就送屍體。除非她有戀屍癖，」宗師話音一頓，轉回來看142，問：「嘿，妳有戀屍癖嗎？」  
  
　　142只是瞪他。  
  
　　宗師又轉頭過去喊：「想想別的，Topaz！她看起來性癖挺正常的，」──他聲音大到彷彿以為Topaz站在30公尺外而不是3公尺，142不禁懷疑整層樓的人都聽到這場對話了──不過這還不夠，她再度低估了宗師，因為下一秒他又回過頭問：「嘿，那妳有什麼不正常的性癖嗎？」  
  
　　「呃，恕我無理，我可以先問一下你對正常性癖的定義是什麼嗎？」142瞇起雙眼，她開始有點擔心自己會收到什麼奇怪的性玩具，還是宗師玩膩的──喔老天啊，這太噁心了。  
  
　　宗師聞言深思，似乎一點都沒感覺到142語氣中的諷刺，回答：「我不知道，男上女？」他偏頭思考，「我不能給你非常準確的答案，因為我不是女性，因此無法以女性的角度去思考性癖這問題，除非妳是個蕾絲邊？」  
  
　　「我以為我們在討論的是性癖而不是性傾向？」  
  
　　「喔，可惡，又被你抓到了，」宗師懊悔地敲了一下沙發扶手：「妳就不能偶爾掉進我的問題陷阱中嗎？一次就好，142，我甚至都已經開始幻想妳的真名是什麼丟臉的發音或是跟宇宙通緝犯同名了。當然，也可能妳真的就是宇宙通緝犯之一，如果是這樣就再棒不過了。我一直想見見全宇宙的通緝犯們，拜託告訴我妳叫什麼──順便還有妳的性別跟性傾向。」  
  
　　142差點問她『例如什麼丟臉的發音』或『你該不會已經見過好幾個通緝犯了吧』但她沒那麼容易就被宗師影響，相反地，她問：「等等，難不成你知道所有宇宙通緝犯的名字？」  
  
　　「噢，只是我無聊時的一點樂趣罷了，」宗師轉了圈眼睛，無所謂地說：「剛好那份名單也不長，只有幾千人而已，我就順手背起來了。」  
  
　　「呃，但你甚至都不記得Sakaar人怎麼替小孩取名字。」142指出。她還沒忘記15個月前那場對話。  
  
　　「因為那又不有趣，」宗師皺眉，「還是說他們有小孩成為新的通緝犯了？」  
  
　　「……好吧，你說得有道理。」142決定放掉這個話題，她贏不過這傢伙的腦迴路。  
  
　　「嗯，所以，」宗師在沙發中挪了挪身子，語調輕巧地繞回原點：「妳真的是蕾絲邊？」  
  
　　142聞言嘆氣。  
  
　　他就是不能放過她，是不是？  
  
　　「我已經說過了，宗師，我來自一個你不會想知道的地方，」稍微下滑，142讓自己坐得更舒適一點，正好讓脖子卡在沙發椅背上方，她回答：「而我們的生殖系統跟大多數種族不一樣，這解釋起來有點複雜，你不會想聽的。」  
  
　　「喔，我不介意複雜，事實上，越複雜越好，尤其是在設計遊戲或派對的時候──」  
  
　　「我真的要走了，再見。」  
  
　　「等等、別這樣，142，」宗師抓住她的手腕，雖然被142一甩就鬆開了，「你不能就這樣困著我的好奇心，」他退而求其次：「不如這樣，我猜測，然後你回答我是或否？不用細節，只需要同意或否認──」  
  
　　「否。」  
  
　　「好吧，那我要開始了，」宗師搓了搓手掌，「這是我第一個問題：你們的生殖系統中有女人嗎？」  
  
　　「我剛剛說 **否** ──」142扶額，她有種跳窗的衝動，「老天，算了，當我沒說。是與否。繼續，我最多可以讓你問三次，就三次。」  
  
　　「等等，是 _與_ 否？」宗師微愣，「這是個敷衍還是真實回答？」  
  
　　「我只能回答是或否，你忘了嗎？而且你已經用掉第二次機會了。」142說。  
  
　　「慢著──你該不會要告訴我，你其實是個無性或多性生命體吧？」宗師一臉不可置信，全然沒理會142的好意提醒，用手掌往她身上來回比劃，「我是說、妳看看妳，你長得像這樣──這沒有道理！」  
  
　　「呃，請問我長得像怎麼樣？」142再度瞇起雙眼，難道她的外表結構看起來很沒道理嗎？「另外你已經把三次機會都用光了，恭喜。」  
  
　　「噢、不不，我是說，」宗師也許酒真的喝多了，他突然有點結巴，「我的意思是，你長得非常像宇宙中會出現的生物，」稍微坐正姿勢，他補充道：「你長得非常有道理──雖然你的答案沒什麼道理。我可以要回那兩次猜測權嗎？」  
  
　　然後在142回答『不行』之前，Topaz突然從沙發後方冒出，將一塊圓形薄金屬放在宗師手上。  
  
　　「目前在這個房間裡面，你玩膩又還沒丟掉的東西只找到這一個，」Topaz說，語氣聽起來有點不屑，「……假如你一定要現場找一份玩具送出去的話。」  
  
　　宗師捏起那枚圓片，開心道：「唉，看看我，都忘記有這麼個玩意了！」他將它毫不戀棧地丟給142，又回頭去吩咐：「對了Topaz，記得告訴下面的人別把龍屍丟掉，沒準有人真的是戀屍癖，我們可以把牠做成一個大標本留起來備用。」  
  
　　「內臟要丟掉嗎？」Topaz問。  
  
　　「我想想，」宗師還真的認真思考了幾秒鐘，「呃，福馬林？」  
  
　　於是得到答案的Topaz又像個幽魂一樣滑走了。要不了多久，就能看見一組團隊從下方冒出，急著在屍體腐爛前拖回去加工。142翻轉手中的薄片，問：「介意解釋一下這是什麼玩意嗎，宗師？」  
  
　　宗師只是給她一個迷人壞笑。「喔浪漫點，142，這可是我們的第一份禮物，你得自己去發掘。」  
  
　　這下142終於忍不住翻了白眼──天知道她今晚有多少次都忍住了。「是啊，我都忘了，我下一次收到的禮物還會是死亡煙火呢。」  
  
　　「嘿，如果你沒輸它就不是死亡煙火了，它叫提前慶祝，」宗師糾正她：「話說回來，你覺得我們把明星賽訂在什麼時間好？你什麼時間方便出賽？」  
  
　　142轉頭，再度重申：「我不想打架。」  
  
　　「但親愛的，你不是每天在垃圾堆中都──」  
  
　　142的表情瞬間冷下來：「我，不想，打架。」  
  
　　「好吧、好吧，不去就不去，」宗師舉起雙手投降，「但我可以知道妳的真名嗎？」  
  
　　被搞得興致全無的142起身，回答他：「我以前說過了：你祖宗。」  
  
　　而宗師就是如此的不會看臉色，在她走掉以前，142甚至還能聽見他在後面喊道：「那至少告訴我──是女的祖宗嗎？」  
  
　　142什麼也沒說，只是回頭給了他一個中指。  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
　　「你最好別太囂張。」  
  
　　當142踏出電梯時，一道聲音出現在她斜後方。她不用回頭也認得這個人是誰，更重要的是：她雙肩各扛著一團玩意，她懶得回頭。  
  
　　「喔，我早該料到你是這種會跑來撂狠話的貨色，Topaz，」142先把右肩那個長滿光滑鱗片的鳥爪人放下，走到櫃檯前說明來意，再把左肩那個用黑布包裹的生物丟在地板上，讓旁邊的機台掃瞄她晶片。  
  
　　「稍等一下，」站在櫃檯後的那個橘皮外星人說，十四根手指在螢幕上飛速移動：「資訊確認，宗師將在5分鐘後接見你。」  
  
　　142倚在櫃檯邊，不禁有些感慨。這份事業如今變得如此蓬勃，她想見那個瘋老頭都還得經過三道手續。在她身後，Topaz走至櫃檯令一端面向她，那張冷臉一如既往地僵硬，跟她主子相比簡直是兩個極端。「妳不會永遠得寵，142，他是個善變的人。」Topaz告訴她。  
  
　　「我知道，」而142只是回給她一個毫不在乎的微笑，伸手指向周遭，「瞧瞧這個地方。上個月我們還在搞獵人頭遊戲，這個月的主題就變成騎馬大戰。他是個長不大的小孩，Topaz，妳我都很清楚，所以別白費力氣了，特地跑來威脅我是沒用的。」  
  
　　Topaz默不作聲，臉上那份不屑毫不遮掩。142懶得搭理她，稍微算一下時間之後就把地上兩個貨物撈起。鳥爪人這時剛好清醒，一睜眼就想揍人，142反手往腰後那塊小金屬一按，他立刻全身抖動倒回地上，幾秒後呈現昏迷狀態。  
  
　　沒錯，如今他們有順從碟這個發明了。老天啊，它讓工作一下子輕鬆不少。  
  
　　電梯門再度開啟，卻不是142先前踏出的那一座。她走進閃爍幽紫光芒的金屬盒內，腳尖才剛點上地板就見兩側投出璀璨白光。十分的派對風格；十分的宗師。  
  
　　Topaz跟她一起進入電梯包廂。142沒在意，因為她知道Topaz幾乎從不離開宗師身旁，八成是要一起回去見她主子的。她是一位非常忠實的左右手，142不得不承認這一點。  
  
　　142沒想到的是，電梯門一關，一把刀就刺了過來。  
  
　　始終不曾消退的戰鬥直覺令她猛然後退，等意識到是Topaz在攻擊她後，142立刻將黑布團扔向對方，再回身踏上電梯牆當跳板躲開下一刀。鳥爪人全身都是鱗片，正好被142拿來當擋箭牌，Topaz反手就將他手臂削掉一塊，瞬間因劇烈疼痛而清醒的他放聲尖叫，回音響徹電梯井。還沒等Topaz反應過來，下一秒142就側身從人盾後方滑出，一手打掉Topaz的武器，另一手抽出短刀抵上她喉嚨。  
  
　　不過六秒鐘，這場打鬥就結束了。  
  
　　142不得不佩服Topaz的大膽，明知她連三層樓高的巨龍都贏得了，還選擇近身攻擊。  
  
　　宗師的電梯速度很快。事實上，這座正是整個角鬥場內最快的。還不等142吐出什麼威脅或逼供，奇異豎琴聲已然響起，電梯門火速打開，而宗師正站在兩人前方，手上拿著那把分解槍。  
  
　　「噢，妳們終於回來了！」宗師開心地說，接著皺眉，用槍管來回比劃兩人，「我錯過了什麼？妳們在玩什麼奇怪的SM遊戲嗎？」  
  
　　「為什麼？」而142沒理會宗師，她將刀刃向前推，只要再用力一點就能見血，「為什麼這麼做？」  
  
　　「因為看妳不爽。」Topaz豪不囉嗦地回答。  
  
　　老天啊，這女人真是有夠直白，142一下子什麼狠話都說不出口了。  
  
　　那種“老娘我什麼都不在乎”的態度還真是十足Topaz。不過話說回來，這或許正是142受到宗師喜愛的同一個原因──她也同樣沒在乎過。假若要列出這整個星球上對宗師態度最不尊敬的人，142恐怕得排在第一位。  
  
　　而你得知道，宗師向來喜歡別人追捧他，因此142能活到現在簡直是個謎。  
  
　　見兩人之間的張力一觸即發──還完全不是他一開始猜測的性張力，完全不是──宗師這下也發現事情不對勁了。「怎麼回事，Topaz？我不是叫妳去接人嗎？」  
  
　　Topaz斜眼看宗師。「我的確把人接來了。」  
  
　　宗師翻了個白眼。「是、的確，我看見了。」  
  
　　142沒理會他們主僕間的又一場奇葩對話。她放下短刀，威脅道：「妳最好別再來惹我。」隨後她重新扛起地上那倆玩意，走出電梯，把他們往角落扔。  
  
　　「呃，總之，不管妳們兩個在不爽什麼，我相信沒有事情是我們接下來不能解決的──」見兩人終於分開，本來就對女子糾紛沒什麼興趣的宗師隨口圓場，接著舉起手中那把槍，亢奮地說：「──因為我們要來玩 **這個** ！」他感慨地拍了拍槍身：「噢，我已經好久沒玩它了。142，妳還沒看過分解槍如何運作吧？坐好了，這肯定會很精彩。」  
  
　　說完，他揮了揮槍管要士兵去把地上的人撿起來，又問道：「對了，142，妳究竟是從哪裡找到牠的？」宗師往鳥爪人指去，「我今天下午一得到通知就讓Topaz把槍找出來了，我可是想逮到他有好幾個月之久了。」  
  
　　142豪邁地往沙發一坐。她先抬眼看宗師，再看鳥爪人，然後重新與宗師對視，回答：「我在買東西，他跑來搶劫，我揍翻他，沒了。」  
  
　　142猜自己還沒從戰鬥狀態中恢復，眼神有點駭人，因為她發現宗師在跟她對視時突然全身顫抖了一下。她舉起雙手：「抱歉，我没打算嚇你。腎上腺素的關係，我等一會就好了。」  
  
　　「妳有夠性感，」而宗師突然脫口而出。  
  
　　「什麼？」142以為自己聽錯了。  
  
　　宗師立刻欲蓋彌彰似地嘮叨了起來：「也很嚇人。我是說，你那個死亡視線簡直要人命，像是某種無形雷射光，假如你真的能用視線殺人的話，」他伸出一隻手往眼睛部位比劃，好像以為142不知道眼睛是什麼東西似地，但旋即又忍不住說：「也很性感，超級性感，妳應該多揍一點人才對。對了，你可以揍他。」宗師重新往鳥爪人一指，這次分解槍被他往旁邊扔開，彷彿從萬眾矚目的巨星突然變回身無分文的貧民，幸好Topaz將它即時接住，否則槍管摔歪了都有可能。  
  
　　「你在開玩笑嗎？」而這次142聽清楚了，她從沙發上站起來，順口提醒道：「再說他快失血至死了，你的好閨蜜Topaz剛剛在電梯砍他手臂。」  
  
　　「什麼，真的嗎？」宗師往地上看，「喔真的，好大一灘血。誰快來幫他包紮一下，我還沒讓142揍他呢！」  
  
　　「我没打算揍任何人。」  
  
　　「你剛剛就揍Topaz了，」宗師聳肩，「話說回來，你們之間到底怎麼了，是我該知道的大事嗎？」  
  
　　「她自己找揍。」這是142的回答。  
  
　　「小事。」這是Topaz的回答。  
  
　　「喔，如果是小事就甭提了，」宗師揮了揮手，「現在這件事比較重要：快幫我找個人給142揍，快！」  
  
　　「嘿，我說過我不想打架！」142瞇眼，暴躁重新爬回嗓音中：「我以為你會信守承諾。」  
  
　　「好吧、好吧，」宗師挫敗地說：「真不知道我當初為什麼答應你。Topaz、Topaz──」  
  
　　「她就在你旁邊而已。」  
  
　　宗師轉身看Topaz。「我的槍呢？看來我們只好照原計畫了。」  
  
　　於是Topaz重新遞給宗師那把槍，而142再度被請回座位上。鳥爪人被隨便包紮了一下並固定在一張醜爆了的金屬椅上，然後宗師像個馬戲團開場人一樣大聲宣布：「現在，讓我展現給妳看看──分解槍的功用！」  
  
　　舉起槍管，宗師朝鳥爪人扣下扳機，一道藍色激光從槍口射出，直直沒入椅中人胸口。就在藍光碰到表皮那一瞬間，絢麗金光向外綻放，所有相鄰的血肉都被徹底分解，直到椅子上空無一人，只剩一套衣物掛在上頭。  
  
　　空中散發一股臭味，像尿液乾掉太多層的公共廁所。  
  
　　「喔老天啊，這氣味，」142忍不住皺起臉。  
  
　　「有這麼糟嗎？」宗師轉頭問Topaz，「妳覺得它聞起來像什麼？」  
  
　　Topaz還真的聞了一下，回道：「煮壞的燉菜。」  
  
　　然後他們主僕倆痴痴地笑了──準確來說只有宗師一人在笑，Topaz那叫嘴角抽搐。他們實在是臭味相投。  
  
　　看完這場意義不明的表演後，142忍不住問：「所以他是哪裡惹到你了？」  
  
　　「喔，他跟我玩遊戲，不但賭輸了還耍賴，」宗師又把槍往旁邊一甩，Topaz流暢地接住放好，「兩次，這個卑鄙的傢伙，竟然騙我兩次。他難道沒聽說過嗎？“騙我一次，是我丟臉，騙我兩次，是你丟臉”。至於騙我第三次──他難道不知道事不過三？」  
  
　　「我還以為他的確只騙了你兩次。」  
  
　　「沒錯，」宗師雙手插腰，「所以這叫防範未然。」  
  
　　142早該知道宗師有一套奇怪的邏輯；她實在不該接話的。  
  
　　「好了。如果你只是要我看這個，那我已經看過了，」142再度從沙發上起身，決定跟平時一樣盡早離開這個瘋人院，「鳥爪人的賞金是30萬，我剛剛已經從櫃檯收到錢了。喔對了，我幫你帶了個小禮物。」她往那團黑布走去，抬腳一踢讓布中人翻滾而出，「你不是說你想找像這樣的人？這就是了。」  
  
　　在地上，那個如今從黑布中現身的傢伙正平躺著，依然處於昏厥狀態。她的酥胸輕微起伏，衣物下方是纖長的巧克力色四肢，而在那因昏迷而顯得安詳的精緻五官上方，是一頭美麗黑長髮。  
  
　　「雖然只有159公分，也不是個Alpha，但幾乎一模一樣了。你打算花多少錢買下？」142問，為自己竟然能完成這項困難要求而洋洋得意。  
  
　　宗師沒回答，他像著了魔一樣上前端詳那位陌生女子。142難得看見他這副模樣，因此沒催促。  
  
　　靜靜檢視商品一番後，宗師突然說：「700塊。」  
  
　　「什麼？」  
  
　　「我說700塊，」宗師回答：「最多1000，不能再高了。那個誰，幫忙轉帳一下。」  
  
　　「給我慢著──」142衝到黑布女子面前，「700塊？你在跟我開玩笑？」  
  
　　「喔，142，700塊我覺得很合理。你自己看看她，這根本差得遠了。」  
  
　　「但我每一項標準都符合了！從髮色、膚色到身高──」她伸出手指開始細數。  
  
　　「可是妳 **看看她** ，」宗師插嘴，兩手攤開朝地上比劃，有些激動地說：「再 **看看妳！** 」那兩隻手又垂直往上對準142，「地上這女人至少有50歲了──老天啊，我才不想要跟50歲的婦人來一發，我也是有準則的好嗎？」  
  
　　「你說 _什麼？_ 」  
  
　　而142張大嘴，站在原地，她是如此震驚，以至於有幾秒鐘她甚至都不知道該從哪裡開始反駁。  
  
　　「等等，所以你的意思是，所以你要找的是一個 **性夥伴？** 」142伸出一隻手指，單手插腰，不可置信地說：「還是一個長得像我的性夥伴？喔天啊，我還以為你那些莫名其妙的暗示一直都只是在開玩笑──你到底有什麼問題，你難道是某種受虐狂嗎？」然後身為一位金錢為重的優良剷鬥士，她不忘補充道：「另外你這是什麼意思，因為她50歲就只給我700塊？聽著，她可是比我還年輕好幾倍，比 **我們** 都年輕好幾倍，這應該是一項加分才對！而且她只有47！」  
  
　　當然，142並不知道宗師到底幾歲，不過管他的，她猜他不只50歲。  
  
　　而宗師全然不打算反駁，相反地，他在聽完她的控訴後只是掉頭往沙發上一躺，一臉痛苦像是突然食物中毒一樣。他將雙手平擺在小腹上，發出一串不明呻吟，好似天突然塌了一塊，而他就這麼不幸被砸到了一小角。Topaz見狀立刻憑空端出一個熱水盆，毫無理由地。  
  
　　142見狀則心想：老天啊，他們又要開始了。  
  
　　說真的，有時候她不明白宗師的職業為何是暴力比賽背後的邪惡頭頭而不是什麼戲班子，因為你看看他，做起秀來簡直比所有演藝家都還燃燒生命，而142就是那位沒辦法中途離席的可憐觀眾，正逐漸被這舞台逼瘋。  
  
　　Topaz又從不知道什麼地方變出幾條毛巾，然後那個無病呻吟的男人終於開口。他躺在那張品味令人質疑的沙發上，說：「說真的，我還以為妳是我最聰明的剷鬥士，142。」  
  
　　他頓了頓，下一秒帶著虛假鼻音繼續感嘆：「雖然你偶爾會帶來一些奇怪的玩意，但大多數時候妳都能給我驚喜。可現在，妳看看，妳唯一能帶給我的東西只有一位不知道從哪來的奇怪中年婦人，還有一大堆的挫敗感，一大堆、一大堆的 _性_ 挫敗感。」宗師抬手輕揮，Topaz立刻就端來一條熱毛巾幫他敷在脖子上──不，不是敷在臉上，也不是敷在他雙手掩蓋的小腹上，而是敷在他媽毫無道理的 _脖子_ 上──「我真不曉得我為何要忍受妳，142。妳是我見過最沒分寸的剷鬥士，也是我見過最辣的一個。老天啊，為什麼妳就是不肯告訴我妳的名字跟性別呢？妳知道嗎，原本我固定的性幻想名單上永遠都有至少15個名額在流動，但自從幾年前妳來到Sakaar之後，那份名單就縮減到了5個，而且前三名永遠都只有妳、Nebula跟Gamora，這簡直讓我挫敗到了極點──」  
  
　　142知道自己不該問的，她真不該問，但跟宗師相處好幾年後，下場就是她有時候管不住自己的嘴，她下意識脫口而出：「Nebula跟Gamora？」  
  
　　「喔，她們兩個是一對姊妹，」宗師抬頭回答：「身材非常火辣，一個是Luphomoid 人，另一個是Zehoberei人。她們不是真的血親，所以外表截然不同，不過火辣程度幾乎不相上下。對了，她們還都是宇宙通緝犯，特別兇殘那一種。」  
  
　　「喔，我懂了。」142說。  
  
　　她才不懂。  
  
　　「所以妳也是宇宙通緝犯嗎？」宗師又問：「拜託告訴我妳是，這樣我的性幻想名單前三名就有一個連貫性了。」  
  
　　「我──諸神在上啊，你到底對宇宙通緝犯有什麼不正常迷戀？」142用手扶住臉。  
  
　　「我不知道，一種性癖？」宗師聳聳肩，毫不在乎這場對話的離奇程度正在隨時間等比例攀升，「至少我沒有戀屍癖，那個字聽起來就很無趣。我是說，你能跟屍體做什麼？我的那話兒又不需要冰敷──」宗師讓Topaz幫他調整脖子毛巾，發出一聲舒坦呻吟，然後突然回神，又說：「總之，700塊，除非妳告訴我妳是什麼性別。」  
  
　　「你想用錢敲詐我？」  
  
　　「喔拜託，我還用妳的命敲詐過妳，這才不算什麼。」  
  
　　142冷笑，雙首盤胸。「別以為我會上當，宗師。你知道我為什麼是你最沒分寸的剷鬥士嗎？因為我一點都不在乎。我不在乎這莫名其妙的比賽，也不在乎你莫名其妙的手段。我來到這個星球就是為了頹廢度日，所以你的威脅對我沒效。」  
  
　　「噢，但我親愛的，」宗師突然開始小聲地笑，就像他每次拿到什麼新玩具，又或每次想到什麼壞點子，「我親愛的142，你的確在乎這份敲詐，不是嗎？因為你現在不是真的毫無所求了。你需要錢，很多的錢，而我知道這一點──我掌管整個星球，到處都有眼線，你忘了嗎？」  
  
　　然後宗師再度抬頭，做了一個飲酒手勢，臉上掛著該死的得意笑容。  
  
　　有那麼幾秒鐘，142差點衝上去揍他。  
  
　　因為他還真的該死的說對了。  
  
　　她的確需要錢。這正是她為什麼跑去抓鳥爪人，因為她聽到風聲。有一件事情142說了謊：不是鳥爪人主動搶劫她，是 _她_ 去搶劫他。  
  
　　搶他的破命。賺她的破錢。  
  
　　用得還是這瘋老頭送她的第一份禮物：一艘破戰鬥艇。  
  
　　「你就是不肯放過我，是不是？」走到宗師面前，142面對那個平躺的人，視線由上往下俯視，突然感覺這一切都荒謬到了極致。她說：「只要我不給你答案的一天，你就不肯放過我，是不是，宗師？」  
  
　　「我真喜歡從這個角度看妳，142，」而宗師一如繼往地答非所問，他柔聲說：「以及妳塗在臉上的那些新妝飾、那些奇妙的Sakaar花紋──妳到底為什麼這麼性感，142？我當初真不該答應妳那些事情。我應該一開始就像我弟弟一樣，把妳當作一件收藏品，讓妳被我牢牢控制在掌心──可惜我當初還沒發明順從碟，妳也太不受控了，」他的榛棕瞳孔凝視著142，表情像嗑藥般迷幻，「我的好奇心快超出掌控範圍了，142；這很危險，非常危險。」  
  
　　說完，他順帶叫Topaz幫他換一條新毛巾。舊的冷了。  
  
　　142依然有種揍人的衝動，為了那太過溫和的言語威脅，還有他毫不掩飾的性勾引。她默默看Topaz從熱水盆中又撈出一塊布，擰乾水然後擺在宗師脖子上。暖度剛碰上肌膚，那男人就再度發出呻吟，像一只滿足不已的貓。  
  
　　突然，142開竅了──她發現自己真的錯了，錯得離譜。她不該一直釣著這個神經病的胃口，這只會加重他的病情。相反地，她應該從一開始就讓這個男人見識自己是什麼東西，好讓他被好奇心所招來的後果給狠狠打擊──有那麼一瞬間、就那麼細微的一瞬間，142甚至想看這瘋子被她徹底壓制在身下的模樣。那一定會很精彩，讓那張總是嘮叨又毫無邏輯可言的嘴被強制停下，然後那位總是站在至高點俯瞰這個星球的男人將第一次感受到真正的 _性挫敗_ ──  
  
　　「如果我告訴你答案，你就答應我兩事？」在思緒更走向更危險的疆域前，142強迫自己停下。她對宗師低語道。  
  
　　「只要妳不是要我的性命就沒問題，」宗師說，旋即將手擱在嘴邊，擺了一個說悄悄話的手勢，表情充滿淘氣：「不過偷偷告訴妳一個小祕密：我沒那麼容易死，我有特殊能力。」  
  
　　「那麼，用祕密換取祕密，我也告訴你一件事：在我來自的地方，我們總共有兩種外性別、三種內性別；我是一位女Alpha。」  
  
　　這下宗師的雙眼徹底發亮了。他撐起上半身，幾乎亢奮得無法自己。「什麼是女Alpha，142？快告訴我答案，我等這一刻太久了。」  
  
　　「先答應我的兩項要求。」她勾起一抹笑。  
  
　　「無論你想要什麼。」宗師虔誠地說。  
  
　　然後142用一隻手扶上腰帶、解開環扣，將之丟在身後。在腰帶下方就是她的褲頭，只要輕輕解開就會隨重力脫落。  
  
　　「外性別就是指外表更偏向男人或女人，而內性別則影響了交媾時的真正細節──」  
  
　　她早就該這麼做了。將手搭上褲緣那一刻，142甚至有點亢奮。  
  
　　「我要五百萬額度，以及休假五年。」她說。  
  
　　隨後，她擰開接縫處，讓褲頭自由落下。赤裸下體被完整展現在宗師面前，整個空間突然被凝結了。  
  
　　宗師仍維持那個撐起上身的姿勢，此時距離142的性器甚至不到15公分。他完全無法挪開眼睛，總是嘮叨的嘴也徹底停擺。毛巾自他頸部滑落。  
  
　　微笑，142用一隻手指輕輕滑過宗師臉頰。  
  
　　「而我的內性別是Alpha。」她輕聲說：「我征服；我播種。」  
  
　　在那個目瞪口呆的男人回神之前，142已經穿好褲子、拿起腰帶，瀟灑離開角鬥場。她甚至都不在乎那個中年婦人究竟值多少錢，也不在乎Topaz那稀有的一臉驚嚇。  
  
　　那天傍晚，142拿到了她的五百萬。  
  
　　那天傍晚，她離開了Sakaar首都。  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的快忍不住了──為啥我當初不直接寫個pwp，我現在滿腦子只想著要上宗師完全沒心情舖陳劇情啊（滾動  
>   
> 所以說這一章其實應該更長的......如果對於142的態度轉變感到太倉促的話，再此先道個歉qq（也許我等下睡醒後會修改吧，先偷偷貼上來備份）  
>   
>  **11/24 18:45更新：** 將前半段增加了一點內容 + 錯字修正  
>   
> 

  
  
  
　　142失寵了。  
  
　　全首都的人都在傳這句話。有的剷鬥士為此歡呼、有的剷鬥士為此感慨，也有更多人根本不在乎，而他們話題中心的主角老早就在八卦席捲各路前跑了，目前正在星球另一端消遙。  
  
　　首都畢竟是首都，消費自然比其它地方貴。原本142有點擔心五百萬不夠支持她五年的酒錢，現在，她卻覺得自己應該要求休假十年。而只要是Asgard人對飲酒一定都不陌生，他們的酒量更是聞名九界，可惜142早已遠離那端宇宙，她身處的這顆星球在宗師開發下更是以花天酒地聞名，因此要找到易醉的酒水可不是難事。  
  
　　142終於好好享受了一回醉生夢死。她每日清晨從滿屋子空瓶中醒來，每日黃昏又將一大箱烈酒拖回臨時住所。她不用擔心宿醉，因為她根本沒清醒過。  
  
　　幸好她不是會發酒瘋的性子，否則以她的蠻力恐怕每晚都得搞垮一家店。  
  
　　而令142沒想到的是，她是真的自由了。真真正正地完全自由了。自從那晚離開首都後，沒有追兵也沒有懸賞，宗師慷慨地兌現了她那兩項要求，彷彿這是一樁再普通不過的公平買賣。  
  
　　她本以為那個男人在回神過後會感到憤怒，甚至即刻對她發佈追殺令──宗師是個反覆無常的人，這一點她十分了解，她只是沒見過這份反覆無常被運用在負面情緒上而已──可宗師一個手下都沒送過來。沒有人獵捕或追殺她，完全沒有。  
  
　　就好像在那天對話結束後，當宗師的好奇心獲得了滿足的同時，他也徹底對142喪失了興趣。她終於成為一項被玩膩的玩具，成為Topaz預言下的失寵者，而這一切不過是那個男人光怪陸離的又一天，沒什麼好追究的。  
  
　　起初，142對此感到狂喜。她在來到Sakaar後首次感受到了放鬆。那是一種毫無顧忌的舒暢感。  
  
　　那時她心想：她總算不再被那個瘋子關注了。這很好，非常好。她終於可以過她原本想要的那種生活──無盡的自我放逐與沉淪──她一邊駕駛單人艇、一邊拜訪所有她視野內能見到的酒吧、酒館、酒店與酒廠──她就像個高級品酒家，一一造訪這些設施，將每種商品都喝過一遍。差別只在於真正的品酒家會替商品寫下評價，而142，她只是將它們全部倒進肚子裡，再醉醺醺的前往下一個地點。  
  
　　除此之外，她還沿途做了很多事──嘿，你不能期待一個喝醉的人表現正常，即使她不會發酒瘋也一樣──她總共踹翻了四顆樹、揍翻兩群正好碰上她的拾荒者、在暗巷跟一隻巨型史萊姆互毆，然後光天化日下，她搶劫了一間工廠。  
  
　　沒錯，一間工廠。  
  
　　還是間枕頭工廠。  
  
　　那時。她就像個高傲的英雄般破窗而入，身體前滾翻後流暢站起，玻璃四撒在她身周，而她看起來容光煥發，一如她還在當剷鬥士時那樣。  
  
　　一如她還是一位Valkyrie時那樣。  
  
　　整個工廠的員工都被這景象嚇住了。他們坐在加工檯前，鴉雀無聲地看這個女子開始四處掃貨。  
  
　　然後沒了。這就是142公然劫持了48顆枕頭的傳奇故事結尾。別怪她，她當時真的醉到不行，完全沒用理智思考，而且自從經歷了跟宗師的最後一場對話後，142真的非常非常需要枕頭這玩意。  
  
　　她將那些柔軟的玩意們全部塞進大袋子，放在單人艇上方用繩索固定住。幾天後她又闖進一棟小屋，然後在那戶人家放聲尖叫前轉給他們十萬塊，要他們趕緊打包滾蛋。  
  
　　將家具挪開，把枕頭全部堆在木屋正中央，當142站在最頂點豪飲外星酒時，她感覺自己就像個帝王。  
  
　　不久後，當她從重度酒醉轉換為中度酒醉，142那稍微清醒的腦袋才終於感到愧疚──她又不是野蠻人，不該沒事打劫良民──這就是為什麼她跑回那間枕頭工廠又抓了12顆抱枕。這次她沒忘記將五萬塊額度轉到那個被她差點嚇出心臟病的廠管戶頭內。現在，她有整整60顆枕頭了。  
  
　　離開首都兩個月後，142終於能夠全然放鬆。她有了遮蔽風雨的房子，選擇的地點也很棒──這小屋正好處於兩個城鎮中間，方圓五公里內也完全沒有隨機入口，令夜晚顯得寧靜又愜意，再也不必擔心睡到一半時有東西砸到頭──142更是確保了自己能隨時暢飲酒精，因為前後兩個小鎮上都有酒吧存在。這點才是最重要的。  
  
　　於是兩個月後的現在，142倒在巨大枕頭山上，一邊豪飲不知名酒精、一邊解開衣服。她試圖靠這些苦澀的飲料來麻痺自己：麻痺自己對於過去的回憶、對於身處宇宙另一端的鄉愁，還有對於那個總是說不停的傢伙的厭倦感。  
  
　　性。她還記得他們最後的對話是在說這個。絲毫不正經；十足地宗師。這兩個月來，她就像卡殼了一樣，總是不經意想起那場對話。  
  
　　你要知道，這就像一個開關，一但打開就停不下了。  
  
　　她是個Alpha，而Alpha象徵很多東西，其中一項就是他們旺盛的性慾。  
  
　　即使曾經身為Valkyries令142受過嚴格訓練，能夠長期克制自己的生理需求，但現在她已經不再是一位Valkyrie了，並且她手上有一筆錢、很大一筆錢，於是她用這筆錢換來了豪華的單人住所以及難得的寧靜，還有這一堆枕頭以及酒精。  
  
　　她需要宣洩，這很合理。  
  
　　不合理的是，也許她真的離家鄉太遠也太久了，當慾望攀入腦海，她所能想像的東西竟然不再是那些氣味甜美的Omega或開朗外放的女Beta們──142甚至都不記得Omega聞起來的味道該是怎麼樣了，她的嗅覺早在Sakaar那成群的垃圾山汙染下喪失功能──當性字劃過腦海，她所能聯想到的東西只有一片虛無，以及某個聲音。  
　　不，142拒絕想下去。她不應該再回想起幾個月前那場對話了──扯開褲頭拉鍊，她在巨大的枕頭山上撫弄自己，盡力讓自己的腦海處於空白狀態──她隨後伸手抓過一個瓶子，將裡面的琥珀色液體一飲而盡，令自己剛好處於一個有些意識模糊卻又不會茫到無法勃起的程度，接著她轉身抓過一個枕頭，一點前戲都不做就將那塊可憐的玩意壓在鼠蹊部下狠操。  
  
　　她還記得那傢伙臉上的表情、還記得他青藍色的眼線與下唇刺青，她也記得他曾經距離自己的性器有多近，近得只要她將腰部輕輕往前推，就能讓那張總是胡言亂語的嘴被 _強制停下_ ──  
  
　　不。 **不。**  
  
　　142掐緊身下的枕頭，再次阻止自己思緒飄遠。她只是太多年沒有性生活了，僅此而已。  
  
　　沒錯，僅此而已。  
  
　　於是接下來142在三個月內操壞了40個枕頭，成堆的填料與破布被她打包起來扔進垃圾堆。她又在接下來四個月內節儉地消耗了其餘20個。  
  
　　當半年後142回到那間枕頭工廠時，那位主管笑著出來迎接。  
  
　　從此她成了VIP常客。  
  
  
　　兩年多後，142已經正式成為工廠的股東。她甚至能指定自己想要什麼材質或形狀的枕頭，然後底下那群人就會乖乖幫她生出東西來，成千上百個。  
  
　　可每當她將舊的一批枕頭往外扔、新的一批往內送，142站在純白山頂上，都能感受到某種詭異的存在。就像有什麼東西埋在她腦海深處，被酒精稀釋再稀釋，但終於有一天她發現那東西就是不肯消失，於是它的存在反而越來越顯眼、越來越清晰──  
  
　　兩年多後，當她倒在第四批枕頭山上，透過一整桶烈酒來灌醉自己時，142突然強烈意識到那個聲音的存在。那個很輕卻熟悉的聲音。  
  
　　就像一年多前她二度回到工廠的時候、就像27個月前她第一次躺在枕頭山上的時候、就像那天傍晚她首次遠離角鬥場的時候──  
  
　　那個聲音就這樣冒出來，在寂若死灰的慘澹深夜中。她倒在由異種鳥羽製成的數百顆抱枕上，像個無人知曉的帝王，而那在腦中深處播放了很久很久的背景音就這麼被緩緩拖出角落，在這麼久之後，突然來到她王座前。  
  
　　那聲音並不大聲。像某種低語，卻格外清晰。  
  
　　那是他的聲音。  
  
　　那是宗師的聲音。  
  
　　意識到這點的瞬間，142從枕頭山上跳起。她渾身冷汗，還以為自己終於被那瘋子追上來了，那傢伙就站在這棟小屋的門口要捉她回首都。然而過不了幾秒，她便發覺這只是腦海中的回音。她一邊喘氣一邊端詳遠處那個鐵桶，開始懷疑自己買到假貨，因為普通酒精是不可能令她出現幻覺的。  
  
　　可那聲音就是揮之不去，像某種病毒。在她聽見第一聲後，腦中又忍不住回放了第二遍、第三遍、第四遍。  
  
　　那不是幻覺，幻覺不可能如此真實。那聽起來像是真正存在過的回憶。  
  
　　她聽見宗師在喊她的代號，像這麼多年以來的每一次。  
  
　　他總是在看見她之後開心地喊『我親愛的142』，再對她嘮叨各種不必要的資訊──就好像他曾經很著迷她似地；就好像他曾經認為她是他最鍾愛的剷鬥士似地──而142總是忽略他言語中的那些不正常迷戀，直到最後有一天，她突然把兩人間那層若有似無的張力給敲碎。  
  
　　不。  
  
　　從枕頭山上踉蹌起身，142連滾帶爬地抵達地面，在認清方向後走向鐵桶，毫不猶豫地踹翻它。  
  
　　深夜中，在空無一人的小屋內，她阻止自己的思緒繼續蔓延。  
  


* * *

  
  
  
　　當142踏入她最常去補貨的一家酒吧時，赫然發現自己一進門就被酒保盯上了。那臉上有鰓的蒼白外星男子平時都不怎麼搭理她，只要她有乖乖付錢就行，但這次他卻用那雙橘色瞳孔來回掃視她，彷彿在審視罪犯。  
  
　　「幹嘛？」她問，熟門熟路地抬腳往後檯鑽，「我這次一樣要兩桶深綠色的外星酒，付現。」  
  
　　酒保攔住她，像個保鑣般護住身後酒桶，他朝她搖了搖頭。  
  
　　「妳叫142嗎？」他問。  
  
　　142下意識就想回答「我是」，但她突然警戒起來，在音節離開喉頭之前轉了彎：「我沒聽過。」  
  
　　她能感覺到有什麼事正在發生。她的直覺向來很準。  
  
　　酒保瞇起雙眼，完全不採信她的說詞。「我聽過妳跟其它酒客閒聊，我記得你就叫這種奇怪的名字，跟那些剷鬥士一樣。你可別想騙我。」  
  
　　「叫什麼有差別嗎？」142不耐煩地反問，她只想趕快拿了酒就走人，她能感覺自己血管中的酒精濃度快降低到能令她清醒的值了，而她絕對不想來一場三年過後的首次宿醉，那絕對會非常痛苦。她有可能腦袋直接痛到炸開。  
  
　　酒保輕哼一聲。「沒有，」然後盤起雙手，又說：「但是對妳來說就有差別了。從今天起所有酒精的價格變成三倍。」  
  
　　「等等，你說什麼？」142皺眉，她有那麼一下子還以為自己即將宿醉的耳朵幻聽了，「你剛剛說三倍？我沒聽錯嗎？」  
  
　　「你沒聽錯，」而酒保放下雙手，轉頭回應某個客人的點單，又轉過來嚴肅地說：「首都來的命令：只要是任何名為142的人，以後酒錢都算三倍。你可別怪我，有錢誰不想賺？」  
  
　　142站在原地，有那麼幾秒鐘幾乎不敢相信自己聽見什麼。  
  
　　回過神後，她瞬間產生了殺人的衝動。  
  
　　大概是她突然轉變的氣場太駭人，酒保下意識往後退。142閉上雙眼，試圖平息那股怒意，卻發現自己想揍人的衝動在隨時間等比例上升。  
  
　　天殺的瘋子。她忍不住在心裡想道。  
  
　　這一天終於來了，這天殺的瘋子終於要來搞我了。  
  
　　一把掀翻後檯長桌，142再也忍不住憤怒，直接踹開酒保，然後從酒吧吧檯上撐手跳過去，甚至連路都不想繞了。「這他媽的就是家黑店！」她推開店門，忍不住轉頭破口大罵，隨後匆匆踏上自己停在不遠處的單人艇往另一個城鎮駛離，她知道哪裡還有酒吧。  
  
　　半小時後，她推開又一家店門，這次店內的酒保是個淺綠色肌膚的中年婦女。142靠上吧檯，開口就說：「給我來兩桶你們店內最純的酒。我要一整個酒桶那種。喔對了，在那之前先隨便給我來一杯東西，要夠烈的。我全部付現。」  
  
　　那個女人聞言抬頭就問：「妳叫什麼名字？」  
  
　　142立刻低頭罵了句髒話，差點沒把這間店也掀了。所幸在二度爆走前她即時找回理智──她所知的第三間酒吧在45分鐘航程外，那時她肯定已經開始宿醉了──「給我一秒鐘，」她說，旋即轉頭就往酒吧角落某個有坐人的桌子走。  
  
　　那張桌子旁坐了三個外星人，142隨便選了一個問。「喂，你叫什麼？」  
  
　　一個渾身石塊的大個子抬頭，友善地回道：「喔嗨，妳好，我叫Korg──」  
  
　　142匆匆走回到吧檯旁，回答：「我叫Korg。」  
  
　　酒保揚起一道眉毛。  
  
　　142只是瞪她。  
  
　　那位女酒保嘆氣，轉頭去調她的飲料。  
  
　　142洋洋得意地讓自己滑進吧檯單人座，終於在宿醉來臨的焦慮感下稍微放鬆。她雙手交疊撐在桌面上，表情可說是迫不及待。  
  
　　你想想看，直接在現場豪飲一杯提高她的酒壓──沒錯，那早已不是血壓而是酒壓了──然後再帶上兩大桶美酒回去品嚐。老天，還有更美好的事嗎？最重要的是，她依然只需付正常價格，這簡直是所有酒鬼的夢想，她期待死了。  
  
　　142沒想到的是，幾秒鐘後，另一個人也滑進吧檯單人座，就在她隔壁。  
  
　　142轉頭，看到一團石頭在向她揮手。  
  
　　「哇，原來妳也叫Korg？」那塊石頭說。他手上已經拿著一杯啤酒，很顯然是自己帶過來的，「妳也是來Sakaar觀光的遊客嗎？我總覺得我看過妳這個種族，但想不起來是哪裡。」  
  
　　「宇宙中有很多種族都長這樣，」142懶洋洋地回答，她沒什麼興趣交朋友。事實上，要不是她之前跟某位陌生人聊天時說溜嘴，她早就在第一間店買到酒了。這證明少說廢話絕對是明智之舉，她決定持續這項美德。  
  
　　「喔，但我看得出來妳不太一樣，我還蠻會看人的，」石頭人依然興致高昂地與她攀談，就好像這整間酒店的其他客人都死光了，他非得找142說話一樣，「對了，我來自Kronan，也許妳曾聽說過？」  
  
　　「沒聽過，也沒興趣。」142窮極無聊地轉頭盯著牆上那排酒，希望這不速之客能有一點自知之明。但不，這一大塊石頭很顯然沒接收到她的不耐煩，又和善地說：「嘿，別這樣嘛。偷偷告訴妳一件事，我今天是跟我媽還有她新男友過來的，就是通過幾公里外那個新開的入口。但老實說，我根本不認識那傢伙，我們之間氣氛有點尷尬。說真的，不是我要抱怨，但我覺得我媽的新男友不怎麼樣，所以我就想說我能跟妳聊一會，反正酒伴永遠不嫌多。對了，妳聽說過角鬥場嗎？那是來Sakaar觀光必去的地方。我們打算明天去首都，因為大後天有一場比賽，我們剛好有前排的票。你去過那地方嗎？」  
  
　　一聽到角鬥場，142立刻全身緊繃。「我說過了，我沒興趣，」她瞪向Korg，警告道：「另外別跟我提角鬥場那地方。我對那裡的東西都沒好感。」  
  
　　Korg眨眨眼，噢了一聲。他回頭去看自己的啤酒，喝一大口後又突然頓住，轉過頭來說：「嘿──等等，我知道了，妳該不會就是從角鬥場來的吧？天啊，沒想到我有機會見識一位真的鬥士！聽說參賽者只要成功達到宗師的某些條件就能重獲自由──哇，莫非你就是一位贖身了的強者吧？難怪你會不爽那地方，我聽說那裡很難混。」  
  
　　一聽見宗師一詞，142反射性的就站起來。她死瞪著前方酒櫃，直直站在原地，差點因為本能衝動而踹翻身後椅子。  
  
　　她想起半小時前另一個酒保告訴她的話：三倍酒錢，又想起這三年來那個人的毫無動靜。她天殺的不知道這個瘋子在想什麼，她真的不知道──都已經三年了，這到底是什麼該死的新花招？──142自認自己的要求向來不多，由其是現在、此時此刻，她只想要好好地頹廢度日、她只想要喝他媽的那麼一杯酒，就那麼一杯──  
  
　　就在142的理智徹底斷裂前，中年女子突然現身，她將一個泛螢光的長型玻璃杯推給她，問道：「另外那兩桶酒要搬去哪裡？」  
  
　　142即時回神。她愣愣地回答：「放在門口就行了。」  
  
　　女酒保點頭，轉身去挪酒桶。  
  
　　默默坐回椅子上，142疲憊地看向眼前玻璃杯，突然覺得那股不真實感回來了。那股當她還身處首都面對那個傢伙時，每次對談間都能感受到的不真實感。  
  
　　更確切地說，是荒謬感。那瘋子從不消停，只是將話題從這一端扯到另一端，臉上永遠掛著一種壞得很真誠的笑。142抬起酒杯，凝視那正散發幽紫淡光的藍色液體，像是在檢視某種來自異世界的外星屍體。  
  
　　不，她沒有戀屍癖。  
  
　　她也沒有想起又一場對話。  
  
　　Korg見她遲遲不開喝，忍不住繼續搭話：「等一下，我突然想起來了。你長得很像Xandar人。相似的髮色、膚色與身高──你是Xandar人對不對？我聽說你們有一支很厲害的軍團叫Nova Corps，每個人都穿得閃亮亮的。」他開心地說，彷彿親眼見過那支軍團。  
  
　　「不，」142回答，她語氣就像著了魔，「不是Xandar，我來自Asgard。」  
  
　　她不知道自己為什麼突然說出家鄉的名字，真的不知道。也許是她快要開始宿醉了、也許是她早就沒心情玩另一場猜測遊戲，也或許是這塊名叫Korg的石頭有些特質讓她想起了某人──話嘮、好奇心與那種詭異的誠實──差別只在於，Korg的誠實純粹出於友善，而另一個人不是。完全不是。  
  
　　三年了。  
  
　　像是突然從幻覺中醒過來一般，142抬起那杯玩意直直倒進喉嚨，她喝得速度之猛烈讓旁人都看傻了眼，那杯至少有半公升的玩意就這樣被她粗魯地丟進胃中，好似星球碎屑被吸進Sakaar某個隨機入口。  
  
　　她需要遠離清醒。現在、立刻、馬上。  
  
　　放下酒杯，142回頭看了Korg一眼，然後突然踹翻他椅子，轉身提起門口兩桶酒就閃人。  
  
　　「嘿！誰准妳破壞我的東西！」女酒保見狀急忙追了出來，站在大街上氣沖沖地大罵，而142頭也不回，一個偏額就避開了那扔向她的空瓶。  
  
  
　　她需要遠離一切。現在、立刻、馬上。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 稍微解釋了一下為何Korg知道142來自Asgard這一點（其實142就是個傲嬌、她誰都願意說但就是不跟宗師說XD）  
> 然後如果我依然很沒耐性 ~~滿腦子只想上宗師~~ 的話，可能再過一章就會直接跳到五年後了?（不負責任發言


End file.
